


画家和他的模特

by ChenAnJiu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, No Sex, Nude Modeling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenAnJiu/pseuds/ChenAnJiu
Summary: 实话说，我真的觉得yusuann太适合泰坦尼克号里的设定了，但是我真的不会写……期待今年六月份的女神异闻录系列的新发行!因为我的文章内容里有女性的裸体描写，所以分级为mature。
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 4





	画家和他的模特

恐怕将邀请说成告白的只有他一个人了，但是他真的很让人费解，的确，穿着衣服真的画不出好看的本体，毕竟有一层保护在外面，他更想要透过表象看到本质，不仅是在艺术上，也是在他生活当中的每一件事，他看到过杏在殿堂里的阴影，没错，另外一个“她”充满了情欲感，和怪盗服的杏也不一样，她在战斗当中是英气的，是充满战斗力，奔放的花豹女王，充满野性。而阴影像是她的另一面，充满魅惑，像是花豹在树荫中潜伏着，不时显现出她充满诱惑性的花纹。  
喜多川祐介曾经想象过她在台上跳着弗拉明戈舞步，在他看来弗拉明戈就是吉普赛，就是卡门，就是那些来自遥远异乡的，美丽而桀骜不驯的灵魂。她和男主角乎近乎离，若即若离，响板在她的脚下铿锵点点，诉说着她的往事。她渴望自由，却又是那么矛盾。 红色的大摆裙和女孩的倩影在他的眼睛里放大，让这位年轻的日本画家十分留恋。  
穿着衣服是画不出来完美的裸体画的，但的确，艺术和人性的欲望是分开的，但是又是脱离不开的，二者之间总会有一些微妙的关系，比如说春宫图，也可以说是一种艺术形式，但是它表达出的是情色，是人最本质的繁殖欲望，不能说它见不得光，但也不能说它光明正大。恐怕要以一种打量普通人的目光来打量身材高挑，未着丝缕的女孩也是一件很难的事，恐怕绝大多数的人都无法做到。  
女孩过于美好的胴体在展现在年轻画家面前，金色的头发随着发绳的散落像透过画室里的阳光一样倾泻下来，喜多川祐介将颜色调制在调色板上，描摹她的身体线条，流畅婉转。阳光似乎也懂得画家的心思，将光照打在最合适的位置，让她有着自然的美，略显忧伤的侧颜，将女子的细腻和温柔展现到极致，以及完美的身材比例。  
他的目光从上看到下，画笔在白色画布上不辍的画着，也不知道过了多长时间，他的脑海当中真的出现了不该有的想法，无论对艺术有多专注，完全做到也并不是很容易，当然，这不可否认，这种色情的，裸露的欲望开始在他的大脑中开始爆炸，不停地爆炸，就像是殿堂当中的烟雾，让他大脑中的自己喘不过气来，他真的对自己的行为和想法感到羞耻，但是这种自我折磨的过程当中有给了他一点快感。  
这种快感过于陌生。太过于陌生，他之前没有经历过，不管是对于他的同校学生东乡一二三来说，还是对于怪盗团的其他女生来说，他没有经历过这样的，大概将邀请说成告白，或者是将告白说成邀请的人，是他。事到如今真的让他很后悔，不由得引起他一阵心悸。  
他的眼睛的颜色变暗了，在完成画作之后，闭上了眼睛，转过身去，等到高卷杏离开之后，他看到他的欲望仍旧在叫嚣着，而画中的模特，正在透过画布注视着他。  
而用来放石膏像的黑色衬布上，多了一滩白色的液体，顺着布料纤维流到木质的地板上。散发着腥味，而那阳光，不偏不倚地照在那块弄脏的衬布和那幅刚刚完成的画。


End file.
